US20120026721A1 discloses a lamp comprising a laser, a fluorescent body and a parabolic reflector, wherein optical radiation emitted by the laser is converted by the fluorescent body into visible light, which visible light is reflected by the parabolic reflector to an output of the lamp. The fluorescent body comprises a longitudinal cylindrical-shaped body. By the lamp according to US20120026721A1 the laser may comprise a scanning mirror for scanning or widening the laser beam over the fluorescent body resulting in slight changes in the beam profile.
By the lamp according to US20120026721A1 the beam profile can only be slightly changed. With the slightly changes, the collimation of the beam can be slightly adapted. The center of the beam can not be adjusted and the beam can also not be split into several beams.
US2011249460A1 dislcoses a lamp comprising two blue lasers emitting radiation towards two MEMS mirrors, which reflect said radiation corresponding to a prescribed light distribution pattern onto a phosphor panel, which pattern subsequently is projected in a light emitting direction via a projector lens.